Coincidencias
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Sólo necesitó cinco razones para enamorarse de ella...


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Eso o yo ya confundo nombres.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**COINCIDENCIAS**

_Capítulo Único_

* * *

_Sólo necesitó cinco razones para enamorarse de ella..._

* * *

**1.**

Que Sasuke y Hinata se encontraran a menudo no era una casualidad. Ambos vivían en el mismo barrio de clase alta, sus padres mantenían relaciones políticas como Ministro de Justicia de parte del padre de él y Senador de la República por parte del progenitor de ella. Además, ambos asistían en el mismo colegio y compartían círculo de amigos. Así que encontrarse a Hinata en su heladería favorita una húmeda tarde de noviembre no fue ninguna sorpresa para el jovencito Uchiha.

—Un cono doble café —había pedido ella. Y Sasuke pensó que Hinata, a pesar de que siempre le había parecido bastante boba, tenía buen gusto con los helados.

—¿Café? —le había preguntado Tenten, la novia de su primo—. ¿Por qué mejor no te tomas uno? Además estaría caliente.

Hinata hizo un puchero. Sasuke pensó que las señoritas de trece años no debían hacer pucheros, pero se lo guardó para sí. No es que a él le afectara.

—Pero a mí me gustan las nieves de café —alegó Hinata con energía.

—Pero está fresco, Hinata —y para demostrar su punto, Tenten estiró la sudadera que llevaba puesta—. Podrías enfermarte.

Neji, el primo de Hinata que hasta ese momento había estado al margen de la situación, afuera de la tienda, hizo un gesto de negación hacia su novia.

—Hinata no se enferma con facilidad —y ese argumento paró la discusión.

Sasuke asintió en su interior; él tampoco se enfermaba fácilmente y un poco de frío no le detendría de comer helado.

Esperó pacientemente a que le dieran su chuchería a la niña y pidió el su propio helado.

—Un cono doble de café.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**2.**

Lo que más le molestaba a Sasuke eran las personas perezosas y procrastinadoras, y justamente su mejor amigo era ambas cosas, a pesar de la gran cantidad de energía que derrochaba a lo largo del día, ya fuera creando problemas o jugando al fútbol.

—¿Entonces te vas a ver la película?

Naruto negó con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la boca.

—No, ya me la vi bastantes veces. Pero puedo fingir que sí leí El Señor de los Anillos y ella no notaría la diferencia.

—Sólo es un libro. Y nos ha dado un mes para terminarlo.

—Bueno, pues la película está basada en ese libro, ¿cuál es el problema?

Sasuke bufó indignado. ¿Tanto le costaba leerse el libro en el que estaba basado su película favorita?

—Que tú quieras leerte El Resplandor no significa que todos debamos hacer lo mismo, de veras. Pero, ya que hablamos de El Resplandor, ¿por qué no intentas verte sólo la película? Eso te dejaría tiempo libre para, no sé, digamos "dejar de ser tan amargado, mandón y criticón".

—Ni siquiera voy a responder a eso.

Sasuke giró la cabeza para ver cualquier cosa que no fuera la cara de vago de su mejor amigo. Entonces sus ojos se posaron unos segundos sobre Hinata y el libro de "Eso" que llevaba entre sus manos. Quien diría que ella fuera aficionada al terror como él.

Y Sasuke siguió caminando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**3.**

A Sasuke no le gustaban las cosas especialmente dulces. No las aborrecía, pero él prefería un buen tubo de Pringles a un pastel con centro de Nutella. Lo prefería una y mil veces, así que en el intercambio navideño que se le había ocurrido a la profesora de Biología entre las tres clases de segundo a las que impartía, Sasuke se llevó un enorme chasco al encontrar una bolsa de galletas dentro de su caja de regalo, junto con una tarjeta de un duende que gruñía cada vez que la abría, bastante divertida, si tenía que decirlo.

Pensó seria y sinceramente en tirarlas, pero su madre le había enseñado que era maleducado y desperdiciado tirar la comida, así que se contuvo.

—¿Qué te han dado, Sasuke? —preguntó Shikamaru, comiéndose uno de los pockys que le había regalado su compañera de intercambio, Ino.

—Galletas —masculló bastante molesto. Pero ¿qué había esperado? Navidad era época de lo dulce, conseguir frituras o algo similar estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en esas fechas.

—¿Galletas? —murmuró Naruto, que chupaba un caramelo ruidosamente—. ¿Y quién te las ha dado?

Sasuke señaló con la mirada a un rincón del salón.

—Hinata.

Los ojos de Naruto parecieron iluminarse.

—¡Hinata! ¡Galletas de Hina! —chilló emocionado, y casi se le cae el caramelo de la boca—. ¡Sus galletas son deliciosas, Sasuke! Si no las quieres, puedes dármelas.

—¿Sus galletas?

Sasuke sacó nuevamente el paquetito de galletas de la cajita y observó que, efectivamente, las galletas eran caseras, así que sí, eran las galletas "de" Hinata.

—¿Puedes dármelas?

—Tú ya tienes tu regalo, Naruto. Déjalo —terció Shikamaru.

—¡Pero a Sasuke no le gustan las cosas dulces! —arguyó Naruto con muchos aspavientos.

—Pero son mías —declaró Sasuke, no especialmente emocionado por las galletas caseras, pero decidido a no darle a Naruto una más de sus cosas. Gustaba de quedarse con todos sus regalos, aunque él los quisiera.

Abrió la bolsita lentamente, frente a los ojos deseosos de su mejor amigo y tomó una galleta, llevándosela lentamente a la boca.

—¡No es justo! —chillaba Naruto con los ojos húmedos—. ¡Yo también quiero!

Pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba sus quejidos porque las galletas, para ser bastante dulces y estar rellenas de la mentada Nutella, eran deliciosas hasta para él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**4.**

Sasuke paseaba a Pulgoso, el perro que le había regalado su hermano mayor en su cumpleaños, por el parque un domingo por la tarde. Acababan de vacunar al cachorrito y Sasuke pensó que sería bueno recompensarlo con un poco de aire fresco que no fuera proporcionado por el enorme jardín de su casa, para variar.

Dio un par de vueltas en unas cuantas esquinas, dejó que orinara en unos cuantos árboles mientras el policía que cuidaba del parque se distraía y le advertía con gesto severo que la popó estaba terminantemente prohibida en ese paseo, a lo que Pulgoso removió la cola y sacó la lengua, jadeando ruidosamente, como si su dueño le hubiera hecho un cumplido.

Pulgoso era bastante tonto.

Al pasar cerca del área de juegos, a Pulgoso le dio por ser más ruidoso de lo normal, ladrándole a todo aquel niño que pasara frente a él, haciendo un escándalo de los mil demonios.

—Cállate ya, Pulgoso —exigía Sasuke, jalando la correa en sentido contrario al que deseaba su perro, el que, a pesar de pesar menos de quince kilogramos, poseía bastante fuerza y se comportaba totalmente indomable—. Que te calles, he dicho —gruñó su dueño, a lo que Pulgoso respondió con más ladridos. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que tomarlo entre las manos e intentar llevárselo cargando, pero el perro, que era listo cuando quería, se zafó de su agarre y saltó desde su hombre derecho, ansiando la famosa libertad.

Sasuke se maldijo por el momento de torpeza en el que soltó la correa y fue tras su perro con todas sus fuerzas, que asustaba a niños incautos que lloraban asustados inmediatamente.

—¡Pulgoso! —gritó. Pero Pulgoso no le hizo caso y tuvo que seguir corriendo tras de él.

Entonces, tras dos minutos de persecución que le parecieron treinta, Sasuke creyó que lo había acorralado en la casita que se encontraba al lado del cajón de arena. Y sólo lo creyó, porque Pulgoso se le metió entre las piernas y le hizo tropezar de cara al suelo con un horrible y estrepitoso sonido.

Sasuke mordió, literalmente, el polvo.

Escupió un poco el sabor de la sucia tierra de la boca, esperando sólo que ningún niño sin control de esfínteres hubiera estado en ese suelo jamás, y emprendió la busca de su perro, con el ceño muy fruncido y la paciencia terminada. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró al salir fue a Pulgoso siendo neutralizado por dos niñas: una lo sostenía por la cuerda y otra lo tenía en los brazos, luchando contra su inquietud. Sasuke reconoció a la primera niña como Hanabi Hyuga y a la segunda como Hinata, su hermana mayor. Se acercó a ellas lentamente, algo desconcertado, y sin saber qué decir.

—Eh... es mi perro.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y ambas niñas se acercaron a él.

—¿Puedes ponerlo en el suelo? —pidió Sasuke lo más amablemente que pudo, tomando la correa de su perro de las manos de la niña más joven. Hinata así lo hizo—. Eh… gracias —dijo, un poco sin palabras. Las niñas sonrieron.

—No ha sido nada —dijo Hinata.

—¡¿Bromeas?! —exclamó Hanabi—. ¡Casi mata a todos los niños de aquí! ¡Casi nos mata también a nosotras!

Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia Sasuke, como disculpándose por lo exagerada que era su hermanita. Sasuke no vio su gesto, observaba otra cosa.

—Bueno, suerte con tu perro —dijo Hanabi a modo de despedida, lanzándole un gruñido a Pulgoso, intentando provocarlo y burlándose de él a la vez.

Pulgoso ladró y la niña dio un respingo.

—Adiós —dijo Hinata y también se dio la vuelta.

—Espera —la llamó Sasuke, un poco consternado—. ¿Estás bien?

Hinata bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que era lo que Sasuke observaba, y vio un sinfín de raspones en ellas. También su ropa, de un azul rey brillante, estaba sucia por todas partes. Y unas manchas tenían la inconfundible forma de la huella de un perro.

—Oh, no es nada —respondió, todavía mirándose las manos, y se las limpió, como si no importara, sobre el pantalón—. No te preocupes, ni siquiera me duele.

Sasuke asintió quedamente, sin saber si debía añadir algo a su preocupación y dejar toda la situación por la paz, pero Hinata tomó la decisión por él y se marchó en dirección a los columpios. Entonces ya no hubo nada que hacer en la sección de juegos y Sasuke se llevó a un escandalizado Pulgoso, jaloneado por la correa, en dirección a la salida del parque.

La última imagen que tuvo de ese lugar fue a Hinata balanceándose con intenciones de llegar al cielo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**5.**

A Sasuke le molestaban sobremanera las fiestas a las que su padre le obligaba a asistir. Todo esto era, principalmente, porque no podía salir sólo con unos pantalones, una playera y una chaqueta. No, las fiestas a las que lo arrastraban sus progenitores le obligaban a usar traje y a cuidar que la corbata no se le enchuecara. Un completo martirio.

Entonces estaba Sasuke parado al lado de Itachi, mirando las mesas llenas de aperitivos y mirándoles con deseo. Ese mismo día había tenido un partido de futbol y no había comido nada antes de ir a la fiesta; su estómago rugía de hambre. El problema era que en las "reuniones íntimas" de los Hyuga no había asientos y la comida estaba servida en porciones ridículamente pequeñas, así que comer hasta hartarse sería maleducado y mal visto por todos los presentes.

—Nadie te juzgará si comes mucho, Sasuke —le dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa pintada en la cara. Sasuke le miró mal. Claro que todos le juzgarían, principalmente Hiashi Hyuga, pues Sasuke sospechaba que el hombre servía aperitivos pequeños para evitar que alguien, en este caso él, comiera de más. Hombre avaro.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Sasuke se paseó alrededor del salón de aquí hacia allá, fingiendo que se mezclaba con la gente para que su madre no le tachara de asocial al llegar a casa, pero lo cierto es que comía un poco de cada mesa y se aburría como si no hubiera un mañana. Pasaron otros cuarenta minutos en los que Sasuke se vio obligado a escuchar a mujeres mayores hablar sobre sus hijas y su deseo de que él las conociera. Por su parte, algunos señores que Sasuke no recordaba haber visto nunca, alababan su parecido físico con su madre y lo correcto de su modales.

Lo más gracioso de esa fiesta, pensaba él, era que la celebración era con motivo al catorce cumpleaños de Hinata y de sus amigos se veían más bien pocos, casi ninguno y, aunque Hinata no era la rosa de la socialización, no contaba sólo con tres o cuatro amigos. Sasuke conocía a muchas personas que le apreciaban. Él, claro, no se contaba entre ellos.

Ino, Sakura y Tenten, por su parte, se encontraban rezagadas, incómodas por el aire solemne de la fiesta. ¡Si hasta se habían mantenido alejadas de él! Kiba y Shino se encontraban cerca de las fuente de chocolate, pero se notaba a leguas que Kiba se contenía para no meter la boca directamente contra el chorro de chocolate. Un asco de reunión para los adolescentes, si había que decir. Seguro que toda esa reunión era alguna estrategia política de Hiashi para las elecciones venideras.

Gracias a los dioses, mientras una mujer gorda hablaba sobre lo buen mozo que era, Hiashi Hyuga interrumpió la velada para hacer un anuncio sobre la cumpleañera. Dijo algo sobre la flor de la juventud, un regalo de Dios y otras cosas que bien poco le importaron a Sasuke. Iba a las fiestas de Hinata y Hanabi todos los años desde que tenía ocho; Hiashi no podría decir algo que no hubiese escuchado antes o que fuera a escuchar después.

—Hinata, por favor, ven aquí —Hinata negó efusivamente con la cabeza y Hiashi lanzó una estridente carcajada—. Vamos, no seas tímida; ésta es tu fiesta.

Sasuke engullía un aperitivo cuando se dio cuenta que Hiashi había cambiado un poco la dinámica de esta fiesta, pues Hinata se dirigía hacia un enorme piano de cola que adornaba la parte norte de la habitación. Desde que tenía memoria, él no tenía idea de que Hinata poseía habilidades musicales.

—Mi hija —continuó Hiashi, enchido de orgullo— ha comenzado con sus clases de piano. Y tal vez sea porque soy su padre que creo que es muy talentosa, así que, amigos míos, creo que deberían juzgar por ustedes mismos el talento de mi primogénita.

Desde la lejanía, Sasuke observó a Hinata sentarse frente al piano de cola e, incluso en la distancia, notaba como le temblaban las manos y lo colorado que tenía el rostro. Seguro que tocaba mal y ahora quedaría en ridículo por culpa de su padre. Sasuke ya había experimentado aquello una vez, cuando su madre le obligó a asistir con ella al club de cocina y le puso a bailar en medio del círculo que formaron sus amigas. Él sólo tenía seis años en ese entonces, pero el estigma de ese bochornoso momento lo arrastraba hasta estos días.

—Yo... Yo tocaré —balbuceó Hinata con la voz chillona, más de lo habitual. Sasuke le dirigió un gesto de lástima y no supo si ignorarle para fingir que no se daba cuenta de los errores que cometería o prestarle atención como muestra de respeto.

Hinata tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y tembló cual hoja de papel al viento por última vez antes de serenarse y situar las manos sobre el teclado de marfil. Entonces sonó una nota, como de prueba, y Hinata comenzó a tocar la canción verdadera.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por las teclas, arrancándoles notas suaves y serenas, y la música llenó el salón. Los presentes enmudecieron, admirados por su talento oculto. Sasuke, en cambio, se perdía en el mar de sensaciones que la melodía le transmitía. Alegría, regocijo, tristeza, felicidad, melancolía. Hinata ejecutaba la pieza con absoluta perfección y el corazón de Sasuke latía descontroladamente, como si pujara por salírsele del pecho. Y la pieza fue en crescendo junto con el ritmo cardiaco de Sasuke, el cual, ni aún acabada la canción, dejó de andar desenfrenado.

La gente aplaudió con ganas. Sasuke aplaudió con más fuerza que ellos. Hinata hizo una reverencia al público y alzó el rostro, avergonzado, alegre. Fue como si Sasuke le viera por primera vez _de verdad_. Y pensó que, sin ser más cursi, quería invitarla a salir. Ser amigos, algo más. No sabía, pero cualquier cosa, mientras fuera con ella, le parecía bien. Se acercó a ella, ignorando a los presentes que la rodeaban y se la llevó lejos de la pequeña multitud que le rodeaba.

Entonces Sasuke le pidió salir.

Ella dijo que sí sin saber muy bien lo que en realidad decía.

Y él le sonrió.

Y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

La canción que había interpretado Hinata continuaba en los oídos de Sasuke, endulzando el momento, aunque él odiara lo dulce. Así que todo era perfecto. Y, en el futuro, ambos sabrían cuál sería su canción como pareja: el tema principal del videojuego favorito de los dos.

Claro, siempre en su versión piano e interpretado por Hinata.

* * *

_...Ella, en cambio, sólo necesitó una sonrisa para enamorarse de él._

* * *

**La estructura de este fanfic la he tomado directamente del oneshot Written Through Ink de S.N. Rainsworth, mi oneshot favorito en el mundo mundial, porque la trama base se parecía, aunque yo no pensaba en él cuando tuve la idea.**

**Y escribí esto con Wordpad porque no tengo office, así que lamento las faltas de ortografía y errores de dedo que seguro hay en todas partes. Trataré de corregirlo... un día que tenga ganas.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
